


We Are the Masks We Create (or We Want to Be)

by completelyhopeless



Category: The Pretender
Genre: Character Study, Community: comment_fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2703515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miss Parker has no inner demons. That is what she wants everyone to believe, including herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are the Masks We Create (or We Want to Be)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/gifts).



> For the prompt: _[Any, any female character, no one suspects how much she wrestles with her inner demons](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/531800.html?thread=76120664#t76120664)_
> 
> I don't know for sure why I picked Miss Parker. The show kind of hinges on her conflict with herself in hunting Jarod, but for some reason this prompt said it was her. I don't know why because I never got very good at writing her, despite several abandoned long fics from years ago.

* * *

She made a mask for herself years ago.

She made a cold heart and turned any emotion into anger she could use in a fight. She was a weapon, and she had become that willingly. People don't understand that when you look just like someone, you have to be sure you make it clear that you are not the same.

Her mother was weak.

Miss Parker isn't.

She doesn't cry. She doesn't miss her mother and long for the love her father has never given her. She doesn't remember the past and friends she wasn't allowed to keep. She doesn't wish for things that can never be. She doesn't drink to excess and develop ulcers.

Except... she does.


End file.
